Babysitting The Bunny Boy
by Fiction Girl Trapped
Summary: Kyuhyun—pemuda berumur 17 tahun, menemukan seorang bocah asing di taman dekat tempat tinggalnya di London. Kyuhyun yang sejak bayi dibesarkan di London, tak mengerti sedikitpun bahasa yang digunakan bocah itu. Bagaimanakah cara Kyuhyun untuk mengurus baby bunny-nya? / KyuMin / BL / BabyMin / PedoKyu / Some conversations are in english / DLDR /RnR juseyo
1. PROLOGUE

**Babysitting The Bunny Boy**

Fiction Girl Trapped

Kyumin fanfiction

I own nothing but the story

.

.

.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_Hey, what's your name, kid?"_

"_Mwo ... rago?"_

"_I'm kyuhyun. And you?"_

"_Cungmin ... ibnida..."_

_._

"_Kyu hyung-ah!"_

"_Mwo?!"_

"_Ppalli!"_

"Yak! Minnie, mana sepatuku?!"

"Minnie cuci!"

"_Mwo?!"_

_._

"_Don't say it like I'm a kind of housewife!"_

"_Okay, okay ... chill out, mommy Kyu."_

_._

"Kalau sudah besar Minnie boleh menikah dengan Hyung?"

"Tapi saat kau sudah besar nanti, aku sudah tua!"

.

PLAK

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?!"

"Hyung maafkan Minnie!"

"AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA!"

"Hyung, mianhae..."

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA AKU KEREPOTAN MENGURUSMU, EOH!"

.

"I'm sorry, we need to take him to the orphanage."

"Just take him."

"Hyung!"

.

"SUNGMIN MISSING!"

"Minnie ... ireona."

"Kyu hyung ... wae?"

"Minnie ... maafkan hyung, ne?"

.

"Do you wanna marry me?"

.

.

.

* * *

Eottae? :3

Saya gatel mau publish cerita baru. Mungkin pasaran dan agak riweuh dengan bahasa inggrisnya. Maap atuh nya...

Tapinya saya bingung, ini mau di rate apa. T atau M?

Which one sama kataomoi pending dulu ya. Mentok sangat. Mianhae ... TT-TT Bener deh, kalo mood bagus mah saya nggak tunda-tunda. Atau kalian mau bantu saya ngasih ide? ;))

Bisa hubungi saya pada nomer di bawah ini *nunjuk kaki* /hah

Nah, berminat baca lebih lanjut? Shout it in review box, okay? ;)


	2. Once Upon A Time

"_I bet you don't understand what i'm just saying, do you?_"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Dinaikkan alisnya dan mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu. Bertingkah seakan benar-benar tak mengerti.

Aku menatapnya terdiam. Menemukan anak sekecil ini meringkuk kedinginan di taman yang diselimui tebalnya salju, dan alih-alih menangis sambil menggigil ia malahan tersenyum. Seketika itu juga aku mengernyit ngeri. Anak aneh.

"_N-nugu ceyo?_"

"_What?_"

Ia berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Tapi ... aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah hujan salju seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Babysitting The Bunny Boy**

Fiction Girl Trapped

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the story

**Beware of the typo(s) and the wrong grammar**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

enJOY

.

.

.

* * *

**1 tahun kemudian**

.

"Kyu hyung-ah!"

"_Mwo?!_"

"_Ppalli!_"

Kyuhyun mengacak surainya frustasi medengar teriakan imut yang diteriakkan dari arah dapur. Paginya selalu seperti ini, rusuh. Entah kenapa kebiasaannya tidur pagi sulit dihilangkan, sehingga ia sering bangun kesiangan. Salahkan game bodoh bernama starcraft itu.

"Makanya ... 'kan cudah Minnie bilang jangan main game telus, Hyung! Lihat, Hyung jadi bulu-bulu ceperti ini 'kan?" ujar seorang anak—berumur sekitar lima setengah tahun—yang sedang merapikan meja makan. Ia menggosok meja makan sambil terus mengoceh, mengomeli hyungnya. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyuhyun melangkah terburu-buru ke rak sepatu, dan langsung terkejut melihat sepatunya menghilang. "Yak! Minnie, mana sepatuku?!"

"Minnie cuci!"

"_Mwo?!_"

.

Kyuhyun menatap sepatunya yang di jemur di pingggir jendela di ruang cuci dengan geram. Bukan kesal pada sepatunya, tapi pada bocah pelaku pencucian sepatunya. Dengan ini ia harus menggunakan sepatunya yang masih sedikit basah. Great!

"Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang mencucinya! Dia bodoh atau bagaimana sih?!" ujar Kyuhyun menggeram. Rasanya ibarat balon yang tekanan udaranya mulai melebihi kapasitas maksimal ... dan hendak meledak.

"Tapi ... memang aku yang harus membeli sepatu lagi. Ah, sudahlah kali ini bocah itu kumaafkan."

Ia kembali ke ruang depan dan menemukan Sungmin sedang merapikan ruang TV. 'Rajin sekali dia.' batinnya sambil menggeleng heran pada sosok mungil yang sedang menyusun koran dan majalah. Kalau melihat yang seperti ini, selalu saja niat Kyuhyun untuk memarahi Sungmin memudar begitu saja.

"Min, aku pergi dulu _ne_?" ijin Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Entah kenapa ia selalu begitu setiap Kyuhyun hendak berangkat.

"Hati-hati ya, Hyung." ujarnya pelan masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya. Entahlah, rasanya Sungmin selalu resah saat Kyuhyun hendak berangkat di pagi hari.

"_Ne_. Aku pergi dulu."

.

Sungmin menatap pintu yang tertutup seiring menghilangnya suara dan sosok Kyu hyung-nya. Ia menghela napas berat. Tidak rela, eoh? Setelah itu ditatapnya jam dinding yang digantung di dinding di atas TV di ruangan itu.

"Jam tujuh lewat ... cepuluh?" ujarnya sambil menghitung titik-titik menit dengan jari mungilnya. "_Mwo?_ Lebih dali cepuluh ... _eotteohkke?_ Minnie hanya bica belhitung campai cepuluh..." ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan ke depan dengan wajah sedih yang sangat luar biasa imut.

Tak larut dalam kesedihannya yang hanya bisa berhitung hingga angka sepuluh, Sungmin melanjutkan kerjanya—bersih-bersih apartemen Kyuhyun. Setelah merapikan ruang TV, ia beranjak ke kamar hyungnya sambil menarik sebuah keranjang yang diikat ke tali. Sesampainya dikamar itu, Ia naik ke kasur Kyuhyun yang sangat besar menururtnya dan merapikan tempat tidur hyungnya dengan susah payah. Jika kalian lihat, mungkin tak serapi pekerjaan kalian.

_But, what can you expect from the baby?_

Ia mau dan BISA membantu saja sudah suatu anugerah. Setidakya begituah menurut Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan kasur besar itu, Sungmin turun dari kasur dengan melompat. Ia lalu berdecak heran melihat baju-baju berserakan di sekelilingnya. "Kyu hyung tampan, tapi jorok." ujarnya polos. Tangan mungilnya memunguti pakaian-pakaian itu, sesekali mengernyit ketika mendapati pakaian dalam hyungnya yang juga berserakan. Untung ini Sungmin yang melihatnya, coba kalian bayangkan jika yeojachingu Kyuhyun yang melihatnya? Ckck.

Dan untung saja ia tak memiliki yeojachingu.

Sungmin meletakkan pakaian kotor itu di keranjang yang ditariknya tadi. Ternyata itu fungsinya. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengambil pakaian kotornya sendiri, menggabungkannya dalam keranjang dan menyeretnya ke ruang cuci. Ia mengambil kursi kecil di sudut ruangan dan menariknya ke samping mesin cuci. Diambilnya sebuah pencapit di rak di atas mesin cuci. Ia membuka penutup mesin cuci, lalu mencapit satu persatu pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung mesin cuci. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menuang detergent dan pewangi merangkap pelembut pakaian ke tepatnya di dalam tabung mesin cuci. "Satu sendok." ucapnya pelan saat enuangkan detergent. Ditutupnya penutup mesin cuci itu dan menekan tombol operasinya.

"Cha, celecai! Cekalang waktunya mengepel."

Yah, nampaknya waktu bebersih Sungmin akan berjalan panjang. Jadi, kita tinggalkan saja bocah imut ini dengan pekerjaannya, dan kita beranjak ke pemilik apartemen ini yang sekarang sedang berada di sekolahnya.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke kepala. Sesekali menggerakkanya dalam rangka mencoret-coret udara. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Matanya menutup dan alisnya bertautan seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Fried oil!_" pekiknya sambil membuka mata dan mengacungkan pulpennya ke langit.

BRAK

"Mr. Cho!"

Seketika itu juga, kelas menjadi hening.

"_What do you think you're doing in my class, huh?!_" bentak guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas sambil menggebrak meja. Ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Seisi kelas menunduk, menegang ketakutan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Namun guru itu tak melepas Kyuhyun begitu saja, "_Meet me after school for an additional assignment, Mr. Cho!_" ujarnya, lalu kembali mengajar di depan kelas. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat.

Life so tough, baby.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga siang. Artinya seluruh kegiatan hari ini telah selesai. Penghuni dari tiap kelas menghambur keluar, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berjalan mengarah ke luar gedung sekolah.

Tok tok

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang bertuliskan nama guru pemilik ruangan tersebut, dan mengetuk. _Oh, such a manners, Mr Cho._

Ia menunggu hingga sebuah suara berseru menyilakan dirinya masuk. "_Come in._"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu, "_Excuse me, Sir._"

"_Oh, you. Sit, Mr. Cho._" perintah Mr. Casey, guru Biologinya. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi depan meja guru killernya itu, yang memakai kacamata dan menguncir rapi rambutnya—yang kelewat panjang untuk seorang namja—kebelakang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan meja gururunya yang kelihatan sangat ramai. Ada lebih dari lima pigura disana, dan seluruhnya memuat foto seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan mata kuningnya yang membulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ralat. Hampir terkekeh.

"_What are you smiling at, Cho?_" tegur Mr. Casey saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun hendak cengangas-cengenges.

"_N-nothing, Sir._" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan kedua rahangnya.

"_So, this is your assignment._" ujar Mr. Casey sambil memberikan sebundel kertas—yang kira-kira setebal lima senti—kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Oh really, Sir?!_" Kyuhyun menatap tugas tambahannya dengan shock.

"_Yeah,_" ujar gurunya sambil terkekeh. "_I know you can finish it better and faster than everybody else._"

Kyuhyun merengut di hadapan guru—yang katanya—killer tersebut. "_You're always this mean, Hyung._"

.

"_Hey,_ Marcus!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun saat ia hendak berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"_What?_" sahut Kyuhyun jengah. Ternyata ia masih kesal karena mendapat tugas tambahan.

"_How can you out of that room and still alive like this, huh?_"

'_I hope I just die there._'

"_You're so awesome!_" seru orang itu lagi.

"_Whatever._" Kyuhyun berkata dingin tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya yang masih dengan setia mengikutinya ke parkiran. Ia tahu jika ia diikuti, sayangnya dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bahkan oleh sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, ia berbalik dan menatap sosok yang mengikutinya. "_What do you want,_ Max?!" tukasnya kesal.

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Max tadi mengernyit. "_Is it about household needs?_" tanya Max. Rasanya ia mencium permasalahan rumah tangga sahabatnya saat ia mengingat bahwa sekarang adalah pekan di akhir bulan.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "_Don't say it like I'm a kind of housewife!_" tukasnya kesal.

"_Okay, okay ... chill out,_ mommy Kyu." ceplos Max membuat Kyu menjitaknya keras. Max pun meringis mengusap kepalanya yang terasa ngilu.

Ya memang setiap harinya Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan sesuatu seperti menu makan malamnya dan Sungmin, lalu bahan makanan, alat mandi, pakaian, dan kebutuhan hidup lainnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tinggal berdua dengan seorang bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

_Unless you guys wanna see him die in hungry._

Kyuhyun bergidik, merinding memikirkannya.

"_So, how is that bunny doing?_"

"_He's doing just great._" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

'_Too great indeed._' batinnya.

"_Hey,_ Marcus ... _can I go to your place?_" tanya Max.

"_What for?_" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menatap Max dengan penuh selidik.

"_Just ... hang out?_" jawab Max sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"_I'm busy._" Balas Kyuhyun datar.

Max tertawa meremehkan, "_Tsk, not with you,_ Cho. _With_ Bunny Min _of course._" Jawabnya. Hey, ia jarang bertemu dengan bocah kelinci tersebut bukan. Dan sekarang dia merindukannya.

"_No, he has to study. He also busy._" Dan ini dia jawaban seorang Cho yang super protektif soal kepemilikan. Setidaknya dia lah yang merawat Sungmin setahun belakangan ini, bukan? Jadi Sungmin miliknya. Ya, begitu mungkin pikirnya.

"_Then I'll teach him._" Dan ternyata Max masih belum menyerah meskipun ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak mengijinkannya secara halus. Tapi ia merindukan bocah manis itu. mau bagaimana lagi, bukan?

Dan Kyuhyun pun berpikir. Kalau ada Max yang mengurus Sungmin sementara ia bisa mengerjakan tugas tambahannya sedikit atau lebih banyak ... ya lumayanlah.

"_Come on, can I? Can I? Can I? Pleassse?_" pinta Max lagi.

"_Do as you like._" Jawabnya final. Bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"_Yeah, that's my bro!_" seru Max sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyuhyun berseru ke dalam apartemennya. Berharap seseorang akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan, seperti biasanya. Namun harapan sekedar harapan. Apartemennya sunyi bagai tak berpenghuni.

"_Yo,_ Cho. _Where's_ Sungmin?"

"Sssh!" cerca Kyuhyun menyuruh Max untuk diam.

"Min? Apa kau di dalam?" panggil Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami hal ini beberapa minggu yang lalu.

'Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar Sungmin. Kamar itu kosong. Terakhir kali yang diingat Kyuhyun saat kejadian mirip seperti ini terjadi, Sungmin bersembunyi di kolong kasurnya.

SRAK

Disibaknya seprai kasur Sungmin yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak menemukan apapun di kolong kasur tersebut.

"_Hey,_ Cho. _He's in your room._" panggil Max.

"_What is he doing?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri kamarnya.

"_Sleep._"

"_Well, what's you're gonna do then?_" tanya Kyuhyun, mengingat sahabatnya ini datang untuk bermain dengan Sungmin. Sambil menunggu jawaban, ia memindahkan Sungmin yang tertidur di lantai—sambil memegang pensil—ke kasurnya. Dipungutnya buku milik Sungmin yang berisikan hasil latihan menulis abjad.

'proses pembelajarannya meningkat.' Pikirnya saat melihat tulisan bocah yang tertidur manis di atas kasurnya bertambah jelas dan rapi.

"_Are you just asking me to leave politely,_ Mr. Cho?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan kedikkan dibahunya.

"_But I'm still not gonna leaving, you know?_" ujar Max sambil nyengir kuda.

"_Yea, I know._" Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil menghampiri kulkas. Diambilnya sebotol air dingin dan menenggaknya hingga setengah. "_And I've told you ... do as you like._"

"_Yeay!_"

.

Maka mereka berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri di kamar. Sedangkan Max bermain game di ruang TV—sambil sesekali meneriakkan kemenangannya.

"EOMMAAAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun dan Max sama-sama tersentak dari kegiatan masing-masing. Dan dalam sedetik Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap sosok mungil yang berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"HUWAAAANNNGG— EOMMAAAAAA— APPAAAAAA—!" sosok mungil itu berteriak nyaring, dan bisa dipastikan teriakan itu akan terdengar oleh para tetangga.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang mengigau, berteriak dengan kencangnya. Begitu juga dengan Max, "_Hey,_ Kyu. _Is he okay?_" tanyanya.

"Sssht, Min ... _ireona._" panggil Kyu dengan lembut.

"_What do you think he's dreaming about?_" tanya Max lagi.

"_I'm not really sure._" jawabnya berbohong. Oh, sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun ia tinggal dengan bocah ini. Dan hal ini sudah tidak aneh lagi. "Minnie ... _ppalli ireona._" panggilnya lagi dengan lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil yang sekarang malah menangis dalam tidurnya. "Sssht, _uljima baby..._"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup kening sang bunny, selama kurang lebih dua detik. Dan seketika itu juga Max melotot horror.

PLAK

"_FOR GOD SAKE, HE'S JUST A BABY, YOU PERVERT!_" pekik Max sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. Baginya itu keterlaluan. Hei, jika itu hanya kecupan antar adik dan kakak semata, durasinya tak akan sampai dua detik! Itu berlebihan.

"_WHAT?! YOU'RE THE MOST PERVERT! NOT ME! SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!_" hardik Kyuhyun. Memang kenapa? Ia biasa melakukannya dengan Sungmin, mencium kening. Tak lebih.

"Eeuuunngh..."

Kyuhyun dan Max menoleh serentak.

"Kyu hyung?"

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk. "_Max, could you bring me a glass of water, please?_" pinta Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin. Sebenarnya Max tak suka di suruh, apalagi itu Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahu, bahwa itu untuk namja mungil yang baru saja terbangun.

Sepeninggal Max, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di samping Sungmin yang terdiam, dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Hyung ... eomma dan appa ... meleka tidur, ya? Tadi Min panggil eomma dan appa, tapi meleka nggak mau bangun, Hyung." cerita Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di baju Kyuhyun. Dapat diyakini baju Kyuhyun sudah lecek akibat tangan mungil itu.

Ia tidak terisak, tidak juga mengalirkan air mata. Namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung dari tubuh dalam pelukannya berdetak dengan keras, membuat Kyuhyun menahan napasnya sendiri.

Sudah setahun lebih sejak ia mengurus bocah ini, dan setahun lebih pula tak ada kabar dari pihak kepolisian. Berkali-kali ia berniat mengunjungi kantor polisi tepat pertama kali ia membawa Sungmin, namun entah bagaimana ia yakin permintaannya tak akan ditanggapi. Ia merasa bagai pecundang yang menyerah sebelum berperang.

Namun rasanya ada perasaan lain seperti ...

'Sungmin senang tinggal di sini, bukan?'

'Dia tidak pernah meminta pulang, bukan?'

'Jadi dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?'

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat sesosok manusia memasuki kamarnya.

"_Here,_" ujar Max saat ia tiba dengan segelas air.

"_Thanks._" ujar Kyu, ia tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

Saat Sungmin bangun, Max langsung mengajaknya bermain. Sungmin yang memang jiwanya masih anak-anak tentu saja senang diajak bermain. Dan dnegan cepat meninggalkan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun hanya untuk berpaling pada Max.

"Aku dibuang begitu saja..." gumam Kyu sambil menatap tajam kepergian dua bocah berbeda ukuran tubuh itu. "Lihat saja kau, kelinci gembul!" Kyuhyun mengutuk. _Oh, boy..._

.

.

.

—**to be continnued—**

* * *

_HOW IS IT?_

Mengecewakan? Semoga nggak.

Sebelum baca review, saya lupa lagi masuk bulan ramadhan ... dan berpikir buat bikin _rate_ M? Saya merasa bodoh, sangat. Rasanya mau jedotin kepala ke panci panas. /GAK/

_Mianhae ... _*deep bow*

Jadi ya bulan ini mungkin _rate_-nya masih T. Alhamdulillah ya buat yang menunaikan ibadah puasa ... jadi nggak _forbidden_ ff ini. Wkwk XD

Dan terima kasih buat yang mau memberi tanggapan untuk ff ini. Dan maaf kalo lama buat publish new chap-nya.

Dan ...

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA**

... bagi yang menjalankan.


	3. Last Winter (part 1)

**[Start Flashback]**

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

Aku memasuki gedung yang memiliki papan nama '_Police Office_' dari luar. Sambil menggandeng tangan mungil yang dingin.

"_Excuse me,_" ujarku pada petugas berseragam yang duduk di balik meja dengan komputer.

"_Oh, how can I help you, young man?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"_I want to report this lost child._" Sebenarnya agak bingung mengatakannya, namun aku yakin orangtuanya sedang mencari anak ini di luar sana.

Petugas itu tersenyum lagi, "_Okay, Sir. Just wait a moment._" ucapnya, lalu tangannya menari di atas keyboard, mengetikkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mengangkat telpon di sampingnya. Aku mendengar ia memerintahkan seseorang di seberang telpon untuk mengambil bocah ini. Dan benar saja, tak lama seseorang keluar dan mengajak bocah mungil ini bersamanya.

Namun tak lama juga, mereka kembali. Dan ia berkata, "_Sorry, it cannot be process. Unless he can speaks english._" terangnya membuatku mengernyit heran.

"_What?_" tanyaku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tak salah mendengar.

"_We're apologize..._" ujarnya singkat dengan raut wajah—yang menurutku berpura-pura—khawatir. Sial.

Aku memandang ke arah bocah yang sedang memaju-mundurkan kakinya dengan riang, lalu kembali menatap petugas yang hanya bisa tersenyum tadi. "_So what should I do with this kid? Can't you do something?_" tanyaku lagi sambil membujuk agar mereka membawa saja bocah ini. Namun ...

"_I suggest you to take him home with you._"

Seketika itu juga aku menatapnya tajam. "_You're must be joking..._"

"_We're still can help you, with the announcement of this lost child to the mass media._" ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

MEDIA MASSA? Yang benar saja! Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama! "_So ... I really need to take him home?_" tanyaku mencoba meminta saran lain. Namun lagi-lagi ...

"_We're afraid so, Mr...?_"

Aku menghela napas dengan berat. "Cho." ujarku memberitahu.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

* * *

**Babysitting The Bunny Boy**

Fiction Girl Trapped

**Kyumin fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the story

**Beware of the typo(s) and the wrong grammar**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

enJOY

.

.

.

* * *

Aku keluar dari kantor polisi dengan berat hati, sambil menggandeng tangan si mungil yang sangat dingin sekarang. Tak tega saat merasakan suhu tangannya, aku mulai berjongkok menghadapnya. Kugosok-gosokkan tangan mungilnya lalu meniupnya agar hangat. Dan dia langsung berekspresi seakan sedang memakan makanan yang paling enak. Kau tahu 'kan ekspresi macam apa?

"_Hey, what's your name, kid?_" tanyaku pelan sambil menatap matanya. Mata yang indah kalau boleh kubilang. Bulat dan jernih. Dan aku merasa tatapannya menyedotku.

Matanya berkedip dengan manis sambil berkata, "_Mwo ... rago?_"

Dan aku kembali sadar kalau ia tak bicara Bahasa Inggris. Aku sedikit berpikir, mencari cara supaya ia sedikitnya paham akan maksudku. Ah, ya! Gestur!

Aku menunjukkan telunjukku ke dada sambil berkata, "_I am Kyuhyun. And you?_" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Namun ia hanya mengedip lucu.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Harus sabar menghadapi anak kecil. Aku kembali menunjuk diriku sendiri seperti tadi. "_This. Me. Is. Kyuhyun._"

"_Kyu ... hyun?_" ucapnya pelan dengan jeda.

"_Right!_" seruku gembira. Lalu aku menunjuk ke arah dadanya dan bertanya, "_And you?_"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah kembali menunjukku, "_Kyuhyun..._"

"_Yes, yes. Now, you._"

Namun pada akhirnya ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Cungmin_ ... ibnida..._" ujarnya sambil membungkuk dengan halus dan sopan. Rambut hitamnya yang halus ikut terjatuh seiring bungkukan badannya.

Deg

A-apa ini?

"Cungmin ... ?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menekuk. "_Aniyaaa!_" ujarnya sambil menggeleng, yang kuartikan sebagai ... 'tidak'? Atau 'bukan'?

"Tsss..." ujarnya menirukan bunyi huruf, kurasa.

"S?" tebakku asal.

"_Ne!_" pekiknya mengangguk.

"S ... Sungmin?" ralatku.

Dan seketika itu juga senyumnya mengembang. "_Ne!_ Kyu hyung!"

"_Hyung?_" gumamku mengulangi katanya. Tadi dia bisa bilang Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang jadi 'hyung'?

Aku kembali berkata, mencoba ikut meralat ucapannya. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil menggeleng. "_Not hyung! It's_ ... Kyu and 'hyun'."

Ia langsung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. "_Aniya!_ Kyu hyung!" serunya sambil menggeleng.

Hey, itu namaku! Kenapa jadi dia yang senaknya? Namun aku tak mau memperpanjang perdebatan ini. Jadi, "_Whatever._" ucapku sambil lau bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Tujuanku adalah apartemen.

"_You are going or not?_" ujarku sambil menoleh ke arah bocah yang hanya terdiam menatapku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"_This is my place._" Kyuhyun berujar sambil mencoba membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kyu hyung tinggal di apaltemen, _eoh?_" tanya Sungmin yang sudah pasti tidak dipahami oleh pemuda dengan raut wajah dingin itu.

"Kyu hyung tau tidak Minnie tinggal di mana?" tanya bocah itu lagi yang tentunya diabaikan Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbicara bahasa pra aksara atau semacamnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya sambil masih menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia melepas kedua sepatunya dan merunduk di hadapan Sungmin yang masih saja mengoceh tak jelas—bagi Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya satu persatu sepatu Sungmin. Tidak sulit, karena pada dasarnya Sungmin adalah anak yang penurut.

"Kyu hyung halus lihat lumah Minnie. Lumah Minnie becaaaaal cekali." lanjut Sungmin sambil membentangkan tangannya selebar yang dia bisa.

Kyuhyun menuntunya ke ruang TV. Didudukkannya Sungmin, lalu dibukakannya syal dan mantel tebal yang dipakai Sungmin.

'Lembab.' batin Kyuhyun. 'Sudah berapa lama dia di taman?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah jendela apartemennya. Melihat salju mulai turun dengan deras.

Bagaimana jika tadi dia tak menemukannya?

Dibayangkannya bocah ini duduk sendirian di kursi taman, tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dan bernyanyi lagu anak-anak dalam lengkungan senyumnya.

Bayangan yang berlebihan memang, pasalnya setiap anak kecil yang ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya pasti akan menangis. Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun lihat langsung menghancurkan bayangannya selama ini. Tak sedikitpun raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin. Yang ada malah senyum manis khas anak-anak, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit gemas wajah itu.

Deg

"Ayo kita ke lumah Minnie!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Kyuhyunn dari lamunannya.

"_Huh?_"

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tarikan pada tangannya. 'Mau apa bocah ini?' pikirnya.

"_Stop it,_ Sungmin!"

"Kajja, Hyung!" tarik Sungmin lebih kencang lagi.

Namun Kyuhyun, yang pada dasarnya tak begitu bisa mengatasi anak kecil langsung saja menyentak kasar tangan Sungmin dan membentak bocah manis itu.

"_No!_"

Okay, Cho ... kau tahu? Itu berlebihan.

Sungmin tertegun dengan bentakkan itu. Takut? Ya. Dan sekarang jiwa baby-nya pun keluar.

Mata sang bunny pun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan ...

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos.

Tubuh Kyuhyun pun menegang.

'_What have I done?_' batinnya.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kyuhyun bangun dan langsung bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung dan mata setengah membuka. Menyambar handuk yang tersampir di samping pintu kamar mandi. Lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan agak keras.

Ia berkaca sebelum mandi. Memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

'Aku tampan.' pikirnya sambil tersenyum miring a la pria tampan di majalah-majalah.

Horror sekali, kau tahu?

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat ...

'Rasanya kemarin aku bermimpi menemukan anak kecil di taman dan membawanya pulang, lalu menidurkannya di kasur bersamaku.' pikirnya lagi. Tapi tadi saat terbangun ia tak menemukan siapapun di ranjangnya.

'Ah, ya sudahlah.'

Tak begitu peduli lagi dengan mimpi aneh—menurutnya, Ia bersenandung sambil menyikat gigi di depan wastafel. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kyu hyung!"

DEG

_OH MY. IT WASN'T A DREAM._

.

Sudah lewat tiga hari sejak Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin—yang ternyata bukan mimpi—di taman. Dan setiap paginya ia selalu mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang seperti alarm. Dan Kyuhyun benci teriakan itu.

"Hyung, Minnie kangen eomma dan appa." tutur Sungmin saat mereka sedang sarapan. Kyuhyun diam, dan lagi-lagi membiarkan sang baby berbicara sesuka hatinya. Jelas, karena ia tak mengerti sedikitpun bahasa yang digunakan Sungmin.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas berangkat sekolah.

"Kyu hyung mau kemana, cih? Minnie takut cendilian di cini." ujar Sungmin yang menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun, lagi. Ingat terakhir kali hal itu terjadi?

"Sungmin, _let me go! I need to go to school now!_" tukas Kyuhyun. Namun semakin Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskannya, semakin Sungmin menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat.

"Minnie mau ikut!"

.

.

.

"_You know, Mr. Cho..._" ujar Mr. Casey sambil mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku di depan kelas. Sedangkan sosok mungil yang menggenggam erat tangannya mengikuti pergerakkan tubuh Mr. Casey dengan pandangannya.

BRAK

"_This is high school, not kindergaten!_"

Seisi kelas langsung hening saat Mr. Casey menggebrak papan tulis dengan penggaris kayu, hingga penggaris tak berdosa itu patah mengenaskan. Guru ini memang terkenal killer. Ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh muridnya jika mereka membuat onar di sekolahnya.

Sekolahnya? Ya, ia menjabat sebagai ketua yayasan, juga guru di sekolah ini.

"Heeuuung... hiks."

Satu isakan lolos, membuat seluruh mata dalam kelas menatap sosok mungil yang wajahnya memerah, termasuk Mr. Casey. Air matanya mengalir deras, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan isakannya. Meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang guru galak—menurut Sungmin—itu katakan pada hyung tampannya, ia paham kalau ini salahnya. Salahnya yang memaksa ikut karena tak mau ditinggal di apartemen sendirian.

"Kyu hyung, _mianhae_ ... hiks."

Dan tiba-tiba hal tak terduga yang dapat mencengangkan dunia terjadi, begitu menurut para murid.

"_Omo!_" seru Mr. Casey sambil menghampiri sosok Sungmin yang menangis ketakutan. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat sesuatu, 'Jangan bilang...'

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh hyungnya. "_A-aniya ... uljima..._" ujar Mr. Casey dengan lembut, namun Sungming mengerang tak suka. Kyuhyun menatap kejadian ini dengan horror.

'Dia berbicara bahasa bocah ini?' batin Kyuhyun shock. Semua orang tahu bahwa Mr. Casey Kim adalah orang Korea, namun Kyuhyun kira mereka berdua sama. Tak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"_What? I born in South Korea and live there._" terangnya saat menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya shock.

"Hyung ... Minnie mau pulang..." ujarnya tanpa mau melihat Mr. Casey sambil menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

.

"_Here,_" Mr. Casey datang dengan senampan minuman hangat. Dua camomille tea dan satu susu vanilla.

"_Thank you, Mr—_"

"Heechul." Ucap Mr. Casey memotong.

"_Pardon me?_" sahut Kyuhyun dengan sopan sambil mengernyit bingung.

"_My real name is _Kim Heechul_._" balas Heechul sambil menyeruput teh yang dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun ber-oh ria. Dikiranya hanya ia saja yang memiliki nama seperti itu. Ia kira tidak semua orang keturunan Korea di Inggris yang memiliki nama Korea sepertinya. Dan makin lama Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang udik.

"_A-ah ... is that so._" Responya dalam sepersekian detik. "_I'm_ Cho Kyuhyun." sahutnya.

Sayangnya guru itu tak peduli. "_How about him?_" tanyanya. Nyatanya dia lebih tertarik pada makhluk imut yang sedang bermain dengan sendok tehnya.

Kecewa dirinya tak begitu menarik di mata gurunya, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "_He is_ Sungmin."

Seketika itu juga tubuh Heechul menegang.

"_How do you know?_" tanyanya singkat, cepat, dan pelan. Namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Heechul berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia salah mendengar.

'Mungkin ini Sungmin yang lain. Kim, Park, Choi, Cho, Shin, atau yang lainnya.' pikirnya berusaha tenang.

"_I ask him._" jawab Kyuhyun ikutan singkat.

"_With?_" tanya Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun menaautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "_'With'...?_" apa maksudnya _'with'_? dengan? Dengan apa? Dengan siapa? Tentu dia tidak bertanya dengan menggunakan sendok.

Mohon maaf, dia agak sedikit ppabo. Bukankah jenius dan idiot beda tipis?

Heechul mendengus kesal. Dalam pikirannya bagaimana bisa seorang murid dengan nilai akademis sempurna tak mengerti maksudnya yang satu ini?

Maka ia bertanya lagi, "_Korean or english?_"

Seakan otak bekunya mulai mencair, ia menjawab. "_Ah! So that was Korean!_"

GUBRAK

Seketika itu juga Heechul membelalak. "_You ... don't you know?!_" tanyanya setengah shock. Bagaimana bisa orang Korea tak tahu seperti apa itu bahasa Korea?!

"_N-no, Sir._" jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"_Then how do you know his name was_ Sungmin?" tanya Heechul bingung.

Dan Sungmin, mendengar namanya disebut, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul. Heechul menyadarinya, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin langsung menunduk dan berkata dalam hatinya sambil mengusap telinganya.

'Hyung yang ini celam. Celalu teriak-teliak. Kuping Minnie cakit jadinya.'

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Heechul. "_Well, he said by himself._" Katanya. Dan Heechul hanya menampakkan ekspresi 'benarkah?'. Jadi Kyuhyun sendiri harus terus menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi.

"_First I'm telling him that I'm Kyuhyun with gesture, then he said he was Sungmin then he bowed politely._" terangnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. "_Is that how Korean introduce theirselves?_" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

_WHAT THE?!_

"_Of course! Don't you know that too?_" pekik Heechul yang mulai heran. Seberapa bodoh anak ini?!

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tahu gurunya gemas menyerempet kesal pada dirinya. Ah, bisa dibilang gregetan, _if you know_. Jadi sekali lagi, ia harus menjelaskan keadaan hidupnya pada gurunya itu. Sebelum dirinya hancur lebur oleh siraman air panas, pikirnya.

"_Well ... I've been raise here since I'm a baby. And my family never told me anything, except that ... both of my parents are Korean._" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Heechul berdeham, "_So you never know?_" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

'Tapi dia kan orang Korea ... bukankah seharusnya keluarganya yang lain seperti ... paman-bibi, orangtua, dan kakek-neneknya, juga orang Korea?' tanya Heechul dalam hati. Ah, tapi siapa peduli.

"_Well, how can this kid be with you?_"

"_I found him ... yesterday in the park._" terang Kyuhyun sambil memegangi badan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tak mau diam. "_I thought he might be lost, ... so I went to the police office. But they can't help._"

"Kyu hyung! Minnie ingin pipis!"

"_W-what? Pee?_" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin. Makhul mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergoyang-goyang a la bocah yang sedang menahan buang air kecil sambil memegang area privatnya.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat ke arah Heechul dan mencoba meminta ijin, "_A-ah, Sir ... may I?_"

"_Yes, you may._" ujar Heechul menyilakkan.

'Hannie, kurasa aku menemukannya.' batin Heechul sambil menatap dua punggung yang pergi menjauh darinya.

.

Di tempat lain, berjalanlah seorang namja berpakaian rapi dalam jas hitam resmi dengan rambut cokelat yang dibaginya dua di tengah. Senyum miringnya terkembang. Ditariknya koper dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya berusaha melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Ditatapnya pemandangan musim dingin di luar airport dengan senyum. Tangannya melambai, berusaha memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"_Welcome me, London._" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia pergi bersama taksi yang diberhentikannya tadi.

.

.

.

Heechul terduduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menatap matahari tenggelam dari jendela ruangannya. Ia memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat percakapan dengan tunangannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Mereka akan membawanya pergi dan meninggalkannya di suatu tempat di sini?" ujarnya mengingat-ingat line gila yang tunangannya katakan saat mereka dinner di restaurant. Ia menutup matanya menahan emosi saat ingatannya berubah ke percakapannya dengan muridnya di sini siang tadi.

"Mereka bodoh atau apa?! Kenapa mereka tidak membawanya ke sini dan malah meninggalkannya di taman?!" Heechul menggeram, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga merasakan kuku-kukunya seakan hendak merobek telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang menemukan bocah itu? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak datang dan membawanya? Dan bagaimana kalau yang membawanya adalah sosok yang mengerikan? Yang suka menyiksa anak-anak? Atau menjualnya? Atau di jadikan budak? Ish, kasihan sekali anak sekecilmu, Sungmin."

.

Kita kembali ke dua orang yang sekarang sedang melangkahkan kaki mereka. Langit yang kemerahan menemani langkah mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tangannya digenggam erat bernyanyi dengan riang.

"_Gom cemaliga hanjibe isseo,_

"_Appagom, eommagom, aegigom._

"_Appagomeun ttungttunghae, eommagomeun nalchinhae, aegigomeun neomu gwiyeowo,_

"_Eusseuk eusseuk jalhanda!"_

Di tangan sebelahnya yang tidak digenggam, menggenggam sebatang ice cream. Para ibu yang melihat mengernyit, bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu diberikan ice cream di tengah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini? Tanyakan saja pada orang yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangan sang baby, dia yang membelikannya.

'Kyu hyung baik sekali mau membelikan es klim. Tidak cepelti hyung-hyung di lumah yang pelit. Minnie jadi cuka sama Kyu hyung.' ujarnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu tangannya menggenggam makin erat pada sang hyung. Dan ia pun kembali bernyanyi.

"_Gom cemaliga hanjibe isseo,_"

"_Hey, stop that song._" titah Kyuhyun pada nyanyian Sungmin yang membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum, bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan baby oriental di kota London. Sayangnya bagi Kyuhyun itu terasa memalukan.

"_Mwo? _Kyu hyung juga ingin es klim Minnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan ice creamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_No, no!_" seru Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap lucu. Sesaat Kyuhyun terpaku menatap foxy eyes milik sang bunny boy.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal melihat hyungnya yang malah diam. "Kyu hyung?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar. "Mmm ... _y-you need to stop singing._" jelasnya perlahan. Dan Sungmin masih mengerjap lucu.

'Oh, Tuhan ... aku bisa gila.' batinnya mengadu pada Sang Pencipta.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan jarinya di depan mulutnya. "_Stop. Singing. Allright?_" ucapnya.

"_Nolae jungjihasibsio."_

Kyuhyun menoleh pada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya mari-hentikan-nyanyian-sungmin. Matanya pun membelakak dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kapital.

"_Waeyo?_ Apa cuala Minnie jelek?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nampak akan menangis, namun tidak. Seakan melupakan itu, ia lalu bertanya, "Heung ... _nugu ceyo?_"

"Mr. Nathan?"

"_I've told you not to call me with Mr. thing! I'm not that old!_"

"_O-okay._" tuturnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

'Kenapa aku kena marah terus sih hari ini?' Kyuhyun mendengus.

"_What are you doing in here?_" tanya Kyuhyun masih berusaha sabar dengan orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya hari ini.

"_Who is this cutie?_" tanya Nathan sambil membungkuk dan menyapa Sungmin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_" sapa Nathan sambil tersenyum.

'Kau juga bisa bahasa Korea?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mendengus tak suka. Merasa dikhianati, mungkin?

Siapa suruh kau ppabo, Cho?

"_Ask him by youself._" tukas Kyuhyun. Ngambek, eoh?

PLAK

"_How dare you to talk to me like that,_ Marcus Cho!" seru Nathan setelah menggeplak belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

"_You said yourself that you aren't that old!_" Kyuhyun merengut protes. Kali ini dia berhak protes karena dia benar.

"_Be polite! I'm older than you, and I'm also your boss!_" tukas Nathan lagi, merasa tak dihargai sebagai atasan pemuda 'kurang ajar ini', menurutnya.

GULP

'Benar juga, bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong. Atau lebih buruk ... dipecat.' pikir Kyuhyun sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sambil berpikir akibat yang timbul jika dia dipecat dari kerja sambilannya.

Makan, apartemen, sekolah, lalu tanggung jawab barunya ... Sungmin.

"_O-okay, I'm so sorry._"

"_Good._"

Saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, Nathan kembali melunak. Pemuda berstatus atasan Kyuhyun itu memperhatikan Sungmin yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Kyuhyun. Wajah mungil itu menatapnya sambil cemberut.

'Kenapa cih hyung ini juga malah-malah cama Kyu hyung? _Wae geulae? Wae?_ Kacihan cekali Kyu hyung. Apa gala-gala Minnie?'

Namun alih-alih hanya membatin dalam hati, ia pun mulai bersuara, "Kyu hyung," panggilnya. Membuat kedua orang dewasa di dekatnya menoleh.

"_What is it?_" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Pulang,"

"_Huh?_"

"_Kajja,_ pulang..." Sungmin berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Meminta agar hyungnya segera membawanya pulang.

"_Hey, stop it!_"

"_He wants to go home. You should go._" terang Nathan, menangkap maksud Sungmin.

"_O-okay. Sorry I have to leave you like this._"

"Hmm," Nathan mengangguk. "_But remember, you owe me an explanation!_" tambahnya sambil memicingkan mata. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sebal.

"_Okay, okay, I understand!_"

Sungmin yang kesal karena Kyu hyung-nya masih saja berbincang dengan entah-siapa pun mulai berteriak dan menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

"KYU HYUUUNG-AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_OKAY, OKAY!_" pekik Kyuhyun sebal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke luar jendela. Hari ini aman. Pasalnya Sungmin tidak memaksa ikut ke sekolah. Setidaknya, selama di sekolah ia bisa bernapas lega.

Ia menoleh sedikit, menatap seisi kelas yang agak bising. Belum ada guru yang masuk. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di salah satu bangku.

'Seingatku bangku itu kosong.'

Hanya itu, setelah itu ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Begitulah Kyuhyun tak akan repot-repot mempedulikan apa yang bukan urusannya. Lalu Sungmin?

"Ah, sudahlah," gumamnya berusaha mengenyahkan Sungmin dari pikirannya.

Tak lama berselang, bel masuk berbunyi dan seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas. "_Okay, class. How are you today?_" tanya sang guru sambil tersenyum ramah, dan seisi kelas menyahuti dengan serempak. "_Now, here we have new face,_" lanjutnya di depan kelas sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "_Introduce yourself, young man._" perintahnya.

"_Hello everyone, I'm Max. Nice to meet you all._"

Kyuhyun sudah menoleh sejak tadi. Ternyata murid baru. Entah kenapa ia menatap bingung wajah baru itu. Padahal tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun rasanya seperti bertemu dengan teman lama.

_Well_, hanya perasaan.

.

Di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Seorang anak manis menatap langit Kota London dari balkon apartemen. Tak peduli dinginnya cuaca, ia duduk di lantai sambil menggantung kedua kakinya keluar dari sela-sela jeruji pagar yang membatasi pinggiran balkon. Ia terus saja mengoceh. Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada dunia.

"Hali ini Minnie ditinggal." Bibir manisnya bergumam sambil menatap langit. "Kyu hyung halus cekolah. Untuk apa cih cekolah? Kenapa tidak main caja cama Minnie?" gumamnya, lalu meghela napas berat.

Ia menatap ke dalam apartemen. Gelap. Lalu menatap lagi ke luar.

"Di cini cepi cekali," ucapnya pelan. "Padahal kalau di lumah Minnie lamai," Tambahnya mengingat-ingat. "Ada eomma, appa, Yesung hyung, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Vic noona, dan Luna noona." Lanjutnya sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

Ia lalu memandang kejalanan di bawah sana. Dari lantai tujuh ini, di bawah sana terlihat sangat kecil. Bocah manis itu tertawa sambil mengukur ukuran manusia yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

"Hihihi, _ahjussi_ dan _ahjuma_ itu kecil cekali. Padahal kalau di lumah Minnie yang paling kecil. Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung caja cuka memacukkan Minnie ke dalam embel!" ocehnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, sebal.

"Padahal meleka nakal, kenapa meleka tidak di hukum appa!" pekiknya kencang, membuat orang-orang di bawah sana menoleh ke atas.

Setelah berteriak, ia terdiam. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kakinya yang mulai membeku akibat kedinginan. Langsung saja ia mengangkat kakinya, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

**HUWAAAAAH, FINALLY! **/?

SAYA BAHAGIA, READER-DEUL! AKHIRNYA BISA MUNCUL LAGI DI SINI~ *sob*

INI SEMUA GEGARA FFN DI BLOCK, YOU KNOW? Sampe saya sempet patah hati. Saya pundung. Saya mau nangis. Kalian harus tau, ini lebih menyedihkan dari pada nggak di-_notice_ senpai... /eh

Bagaimana reader-deul? Apa sudah sedikit terbayar rasa penasaran kalian? *wink* /ditimpuk

Bahahahaaa lama banget ya updatenya? Well ... ini kayaknya udah basi banget ... I know, I know... *tengkurep di becekan*

Oh ya, buat yang punya saran atau peringatan soal typo(s), jangan ragu-ragu ya ... keluarkan saja pendapat kalian. Supaya nanti bisa kubenerin. Aku newbie, nggak gigit kok. Jadi kalian harus sabar-sabar menghadapi typo(s)-ku yaaa :3 *tampang unyu* /digiles

Aku juga udah baca semua reviewnya. Tapi mungkin nggak bisa kubales satu-satu. Dan aku ketawa-tawa sendiri baca review kalian. Pada emesh ya sama Sungmin yang cimit-cimit, ucul-ucul, unyuk-unyuk. Entah kalian dapet bahasa darimana itu, wkwk. Terus pada penasaran juga sama kehidupan Sungmin. Sabar ya, semua akan terungkap pada waktunya *benerin kacamata dengan gantengnya* B)) /hah

Chapter ini masih part 1. Berarti selanjutnya part 2.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite. Kukira bakal sepi lagi kotak riviewnya, heuheuheu. Dan saat ternyata tanggapannya baik ... terlalu baik malah, rasanya terharu... :')

Bah, kepanjangan. Mian X( *deep bow*

**Okay, thank you so much for reading, and the responses, and the reviews, and the favorites, and the followings, and the ... /plak**

**Saranghae, muah :* kkk~**

**See you soon.** *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* /?


End file.
